


Always, Always, Always the Bridesmaid

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 27 Dresses - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, False Identity, M/M, Rating May Change, Slight OOC, kind of, oikawa's sister is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: A 27 dresses AU no one asked for. (I suck at summaries but point is, I wanted to write an IwaOi story based on this movie)[On HIATUS /Revision... Didn't like where I was going with it... gonna make some changes and reupload it when I finish it.]





	1. How do you do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in america. Because I don't know much about japan to actually base the AU there.  
> Oikawa is Jane,  
> Tsukishima is Jane's friend Casey and  
> Iwazumi is Malcolm/Kevin Doyle.  
> Kuroo is the 2 day walk of shame/Trent (Kevin's friend, also a journalist).
> 
> I also gave the taxi driver a name just because I didn't want to keep on writing "the taxi driver". This is my first time writing fanfic. So sorry if it sucks. But if you like it then great! :D 
> 
> as the tag says, Rating may change as the chapters go on. (aka. I might actually write the Car scene... might, we'll see when i get to it.)
> 
> feel free to talk to me about IwaOi, UshiTen, KuroTsuki or haikyuu! in general on my tumblr:  
> https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com (yes, i draw.)  
> Sorry, this chapter is quite long. I didn't realise it. will do my best to make the others shorter. unless you don't mind the length? (please tell me, either in the comments or on my tumblr)  
> _________________________________________________________________

“Oh. my. gosh”

“Wow! I.. It looks great!” Oikawa said

“Great?? You look amazing in the suit! I just need to seal the adjustments then and it'll be ready for the wedding!!” said the tailor

“Thank you, hang on a minute…” Oikawa picked up his ringing phone “Hello?? Yes! I got it, uh huh, it fits and it looks amazing! I know! Thank god we’re the same size! I'll have the suit over soon. You're going to look amazing, relax, it's your wedding day!”

 

Oikawa ran out of the wedding tailor with the suit in a bag. Oh. You didn't think it was Oikawa getting married did you? No, Oikawa was the "man of honor" he had to attend to the suit fitting as the groom was busy with another wedding crisis. Oikawa is single and though women love to hear that from him he is not interested in any one of them, no matter how gorgeous they may be. Why? Because Oikawa is gay. But he isn't looking for a relationship at the moment so men don't really have much luck either. Yet he still longs for a perfect wedding where he isn't arranging nor organizing anything for anyone but for himself and his future husband. He used to be very flirty but after the first wedding where he was the “maid of honor” for Yachi and Yamaguchi’s wedding and saw how they looked at each other with so much love in their eyes that he realised he wanted someone to look at him the same way so he changed. He wouldn't play around with people or mindlessly flirt with them anymore unless it was the one.  (If you're wondering why yachi chose Oikawa it's because they grew quite close after working in the same coffee shop during university and she knew that Oikawa had lots of connections, knew where to get the best stuff,how to organize a great party and was the one that helped her get the courage to ask out Yama who was too nervous to do so himself.)

 

~ Later that evening, at the wedding ~

 

Oikawa was all dressed up and about to enter the wedding venue until he realised his friend wasn't beside him. He looked back to find the tall blond fiddling with his outfit.

 

“Ugh. I thought it was only “brides maids” who had to wear ridiculous outfits for weddings not the grooms men too!?”

“Oh Come on Tsukishima it's not that bad” Oikawa laughed. “It's just a tight purple suit with frills where frills wouldn't normally be”

“Well yeah compared to some of the outfits I've seen you wear before this isn't bad. But we have to wear this uncomfortable string under it in order to fit into this suit… You know what? Fine. Let's just get this over with. You still going through with it?” Tsukishima jogged up to Oikawa

“Yeah, I said I would and I will”

Tsukishima shook his head with a small laugh and they both walked to the venue. Making it in time for the wedding photoshoot.

 

“Umm, excuse me the tall blond on the left, could you face the camera please?”

Oikawa elbowed Tsukishima who was glaring up at the ceiling. He swung his head down giving the cameraman a neutral face, not bothering to smile.

 

During the vows Oikawa was getting a bit fidgety and he kept glancing at his watch. A man with short black spiked hair in the crowd noticed the movement and looked around to see if anyone else was seeing what he was. None did. The man continued to watch Oikawa throughout the wedding and saw how right after the vows were finished and everyone dispersed to the reception Oikawa was nowhere to be seen.

 

Oikawa ran out of the venue right the moment they were told to head to the reception area, with Tsukishima jogging beside him… Curse his long legs. They reached the parking lot to Tsukishima’s car, Tsukishima opened his trunk and handed Oikawa his bag of clothes.

“Remind me again why I can't borrow your car?”

“Really? If I let you borrow my car you won't be able to change before you reach the other venue, unless I drive, but I need to cover up for your ass, so get going and hail a taxi or you will be late!”

 

Oikawa ran out to the sidewalk with the bag in hand hailing a taxi that was coming his way. Thankfully it was empty and pulled up. He jumped in telling him the address to go to.

“Alright, ummm” Oikawa looked at the drivers info brandished on the dashboard, “Tamaki, I'm going to give you $400 flat for the whole night if you just follow this one rule. Don't look in the rear view mirror.” As he said this Oikawa started stripping out of his suit

“What are you doing?!” Tamaki asked as he turned back to figure out what was causing all the rustling.

“Hey! You just cost yourself $30”

“Alright, alright! I'm not gonna look”

Tamaki continued driving but took a little peak in time to see the little piece of string around oikawas waist. Tamaki’s eyebrows shot up and looked back at the road with his face flushed.

 

Once they arrived at the venue oikawa emerged from the cab, no longer in the tight purple suit, he was wearing a long cream kimono with faint Sakura branches around the arms and the bottom on the kimono, a light pink obi tied around his waist. It seemed to be the women's kimono but it was what the bride told him to wear so he did. He was wearing flats as the groom knew that wearing the traditional wooden sandals, Geta, would take a toll on them after a while. He told Tamaki to just wait for him as he’ll be out soon.

 

Once inside the venue Oikawa dashed to meet the groom and his bride seeing what he could do to help before the wedding started. He went around greeting all the guests and helping others who had a problem tying their obi or who decided to wear the Geta but didn't have bandaids for their blisters. Once their vows were finished and they started the reception Oikawa dashed out only to find Tamaki outside of the cab.

“What are you doing?!? Get in we have to go back”

Tamaki ran back in and rode off while oikawa undressed again for the first wedding. He danced with all the guests on the dance floor but not as freely as the suit was constricting and he was worried about ripping it. Once that was finished he ran back out and into the cab and undressed, the spiky haired man who saw Oikawa’s impatience during the vows followed him when he was dancing and saw how Oikawa ran in the taxi right after the dance. He also saw smooth flawless supple looking buttocks in a teal thong as the car drove away.

 

This went on throughout the night going back and forth from the venue even mixing up some of the attire that Tamaki had to stop him at times and throw him the correct pieces. Thankfully the traditional japanese wedding ended first so now he just had to head back to the first wedding.

 

He caught Tsukishima sitting at a table nursing a white sangria, with another saved for him, and joined him. Once he was able to catch his breath Tsukishima turned to him and said,

“Alright so there's not much singles here but I did happen to find 2 fairly good looking single men, one of them looks like your type and the taller crazy haired one keeps stealing glances at me”

 

“Oh come now Tsukishima, you're not the type to sleep around! Heck you haven't even had a boyfriend, ever!” Oikawa laughed.

 

“Hey! I never said anything about _me_ sleeping with anyone nor anything about dating. But seriously look behind you. There's two men talking to each other both have black hair, the shorter one looks your type, the taller one seems like he could distract me from all the cheesy lovey dovey couples in the room.”

 

Oikawa looked behind him and immediately spotted the men Tsukishima was talking about. How could he not, both men were enticing but for different reasons, The shorter man had black spiked hair and looked strong, confident and for some reason Oikawa had a sense that he would take great care of whoever his partner is. Tsukishima was right. He was his type. He let out a soft chuckle

“Oh my gosh, you're right but no. I don't think I'm going to go for him right now. I'm not sure I'm ready.”

“Really? You won't know when you'll see him again, this is your shot”

Oikawa shook his head and looked at the tall man. He had crazy bed hair, cat like eyes and a sly smirk on his face that would irritate people. He wasn't sure if he’d get along well with him. He looked back at Tsukishima with a smirk of his own.

“Oh I see why your interested in the crazy haired cat man, think you've found someone who can match your wits and banter with?”

Tsukishima blushed a little and slightly turned his head away to cover it. “Well it's worth a shot, if he just gets ticked off then I was wrong”

Oikawa smiled, Tsukishima always wanted a partner who could be his equal, didn't back down, someone who could understand the true meaning behind his bite and dominate him when he wanted. And bed head looked like he could be all that. But it was up to Tsukishima. Tsukishima may not sleep with him but he sure as heck will stir something up when talked to and from what Oikawa could see bed head wanted to talk to Tsukishima.

“We'll to be honest when I first saw him, bed head seemed like the type who could rip this monstrous suit off my body with his teeth. But I don't do one night stands nor flings. I'm human too.” Tsukishima smirked down at his sangria, his ears and neck turning pink from his confession.

“So are you going to go talk to him or are you going to make him come to you?” Oikawa asked with a smile knowing full well what the answer was.

“I'm going to get another drink, if he wants to talk, well I'm sure he knows where to find me.” Tsukishima took his half glass of white sangria and downed the rest. He walked to the open bar and sure enough bed head let out an “excuse me” to spiky (that's what Oikawa is calling him since he doesn't know the mans name) and followed after Tsukishima. Oikawa couldn't help but laugh a little. Oikawa glanced back at bed heads friend, spiky, catching his eye for a moment until spiky looked away. Was he looking at Oikawa?? _No. Can't be, I must be overthinking things._

Oikawa was almost halfway through his sangria when he heard the bride's voice come over the speakers.

“Hi everyone! I hope you all are having a great time! This party is almost over which means it's time for the bouquet toss, but before I do that I just wanted to use this moment to say a big thank you to our man of honor, Oikawa Tooru! We couldn't have pulled this wedding off without his help and we really appreciate it, I mean really, he helped find us the perfect cake when we couldn't, he help my honey bun with his suit and helped me pick an amazing dress. Thank you so much you are an amazing friend!”

 

There were a round of applause and Oikawa was 90% sure that it was Tsukishima that shouted his name in celebration. But Tsukishima isn't the type of person who would do that. _At least I don't think he is_. The bride continued her speech, thanking her parents and in laws as well for their help.

“Alright ladies and even you gentlemen out there looking to find love, gather at the centre and get ready for the toss!”

 

All the unmarried women and even some men dashed to the centre Oikawa merely walked over and positioned himself near the centre of the crowd. The bride threw the bouquet and Oikawa stretched out his hand. It was falling in his direction and Oikawa couldn't help but smile as it was getting closer to him. He tried to tiptoe to fully grasp the bouquet until a heavy mass hit him from the side, knocking him over and onto the floor. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.

 

\--

Oikawa heard muffled voices and tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could tell that there was a man right above him. He blinked a couple of times and tried to sit up. The man above him, who Oikawa now recognised as spiky, shot his hand out to gently grab his shoulders. Good thing he did cause Oikawa felt really light headed and almost fell back down.

 

“Easy there, careful.” Spiky said, “Try not to move around too fast.”

 

Oikawa looked at him skeptically “Are you a doctor?”

 

Spiky’s lip turned upwards in a small smile and let out a small laugh while rolling his eyes. “No, you just have a small bump on your head nothing dangerous, but dizziness is to be expected”

 

Oikawa looked around trying to see where Tsukishima was. Why wasn't he the one who was looking out for him after his little accident?

 

Spiky noticed Oikawa seeming to search for someone “If you're for a tall blond with glasses he left with my friend right before the bouquet toss”

 

Oikawa looked back at him with wide eyes. _What?!? that fucker said he wasn't looking for a one night stand._ He realized he must look crazy and quickly put on a neutral face to hide his shock. “Oh, ummm. Ok thanks for letting me know” _I just wish Tsukishima told me before he left now I have to take the taxi home, well good thing I put Tamaki on stand by._ “Thank you for helping me, umm, I’m sorry I never asked what your name was” he looked at spiky apologetically. _God I hope he doesn't think I'm a dick._

 

Spiky smiled. “It's alright, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and you are?”

 

“Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

“Think you can stand up, Oikawa? I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of the evening on the floor” Iwaizumi said as he stood up holding a hand out for Oikawa to take.

 

Oikawa chuckled and took Iwaizumi’s hand but once he lifted himself up his head throbbed and he lost his balance, luckily Iwaizumi threw his arm around him and helped keep him upright. “Alright, maybe we should get you home so you can rest up” Iwaizumi said.

They walked to Oikawa’s table and Iwaizumi helped Oikawa with his bag and they made their way out. Luckily Tamaki was close by so he didn't have to walk far. Once in the cab Oikawa told Tamaki his address, Iwaizumi on the other hand just said that he’ll tell him his address once they dropped Oikawa off.

 

“You know you didn't need to come in the taxi with me” Oikawa said as he wedged his paper bag between them. Not wanting to put it on the floor.

“Nah, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe and so that I didn't have to spend another moment in there.” Iwaizumi sighed and sunk down the seat.

“Oh I love your thong by the way”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Iwaizumi who was just looking out the window, not seeming to care at how his words distressed Oikawa.

“I saw you when you drove by earlier after the dance, you changed out of your suit. Though I also know you disappeared right when everyone was gathering at the reception”

Iwaizumi Then started looking through his bag, well to be fair it was just a big paper bag so he couldn’t close it. But that still didn't mean he could look through it! But before Oikawa could say anything Iwaizumi’s head shot up looking at him in shock.

“There's a kimono in here! wait.. is this a wedding kimono? Oh my god! You went to two weddings tonight didn't you? That's a little upsetting though, right?”

 

“So what if I went to two weddings? They are my friends of course I would want to be there for them and I was their “man of honor" and I couldn't let them down”

 

Iwaizumi seemed to find the situation hilarious “oh my gosh, I don't know how you stand it. Just one wedding is enough for me.”

 

“Wow, how can you say that? Weddings are beautiful”

 

“Which part? The forced merriment? Horrible food or cheesy music?

 

“It's meeting upbeat people like yourself” Oikawa sneered with a fake smile plastered on his face which disappeared as quick as it was put on.

 

“Hmmm. Love is patient, love is kind, love is slowly losing your mind!” Iwaizumi mused looking out the taxi window. 

 

“You now I never asked, what do you do?”

 

“I'm a writer”

 

“Oh, of course” Oikawa sighed, and was glad to see he was nearing his apartment. “This is me. Tamki thank you, here's $200, you know what you did” as Oikawa handed Tamaki the money he heard the door open and saw Iwaizumi get out the taxi “hey! Hold on Tamaki he’s coming back.”

 

Oikawa got his bag and walked after Iwaizumi who was just a couple of feet from the taxi looking around the neighborhood. Once Oikawa was in front of him Iwaizumi spoke. “Don't you think it's too much for something that has a 50 -50 shot of actually lasting?”

 

“How refreshing, a man who doesn’t believe in marriage.” Oikawa scoffed shaking his head.

 

“I’m just pointing out the hypocrisy of the spectacle”

 

“How noble of you,” Oikawa took a step closer to him and poked Iwaizumi’s chest. “Do you also go around telling children _‘Santa claus doesn’t exist’_? Cause someone needs to blow that shit wide open.”

 

“Aha, so you admit believing in marriage is like believing in Santa Claus.” Iwaizumi said while taking a step back and walking around Oikawa.

 

“No, you’re just twisting my words. You know what, I don’t know why I’m even arguing this with a stranger.” oikawa huffed turning around to look at Iwaizumi who was now standing in front of the taxi. “Marriage, just like everything good and important, isn’t easy. Cynicism, on the other hand, is.”

 

Iwaizumi smirked. “Are you going to be in anymore weddings next week?”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and walked towards his apartment. “Good bye.”

 

“How many weddings have you been in? At least tell me that.”

 

“Good night!” Oikawa said back as the doorman opened the door to his apartment building. Iwaizumi went back into the taxi, told the driver his address and sunk into the seat. His foot hit something and he looked down to find a little teal notebook on the taxi floor, “Hey, could you- you know what, nevermind” Iwaizumi said as he picked the book up and started flipping through it. He saw date after date filled with meetings and most importantly wedding events. He put his hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. _Oh my gosh. How do you do it? That man is amazing._

 

Oikawa, now settled in and in his pajamas hopped onto his couch and looked through the newspaper. “Ugh, sports, death, comics, aha! Wedding vows!” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled as he read the article. Once finished he took the scissors that was on the coffee table and cut it out. He went to his room and opened his closet's hidden drawer where he kept a box full of wedding articles all by the same author, Iwaizumi Hatoshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I made a mistake. I forgot that Malcolm was Kevin's stage name so he wouldn't get stalked. But in my story I made Iwaizumi use his real name for his articles and I realised that didn't really work. (Who would use a fake name in real life??) 
> 
> So in case you haven't seen the movie and this fic is the first time you've heard of 27 dresses and you're confused: Iwaizumi Hatoshi is Iwaizumi Hajime. Hatoshi is just His pen name.


	2. The Ticket Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Daichi. I’m dying in commitments. If I write another sentence on babies breath I’m going to slit my throat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to finish chapter 2. Hope you guys like it!  
> I'm working on Chapter 3 but I have mid terms coming up so it might take a while before the next update.  
> _________________________________________________

“Hey, Iwa! Sorry I bailed on you Saturday. Did you find someone to have fun with?” A man with crazy bed head and cat like eyes grinned, running from the other end of the parking lot and bumping Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Who had just gotten out of his car. 

 

“Uhh, no. I was working, Kuroo. Remember?” Iwaizumi chuckled, shaking his head lightly and pulled out a small little gift bag from the trunk of his car. They walked to their Office.

 

“Here, from the happy couple!” 

 

Kuroo looked through the party bag not really finding any interest in the items. “How did the wedding go? I was late and only managed to make it when everyone was already in the reception. Which wasn’t too bad if I must say.”

 

“Hmmm, let's see. The bride wore a gown that sparkled like the groom’s eyes as he saw her approaching through a shower of rose petals.”

 

“And How are you single??”

 

“Hahaha. I know you want me to find someone but I think you should find someone for yourself first before you start preaching to me.”

 

Kuroo scratched the back of his head sheepishly “I think I might have.” he mumbled softly under his breath.

 

“Did you say something?” Iwaizumi asked looking at Kuroo expectantly. Kuroo shook his head with a small smile. “Sorry, Kuroo. You know I didn’t mean anything bad by that. I just feel  _ you _ have a better chance at finding someone. But I do appreciate you trying to get me out there at the wedding events.” Iwaizumi clapped his hands and announced “Well it’s not going to matter much longer,” He pulled Oikawa’s teal journal out of his bag “You’re looking at my ticket out of the Commitments column” 

 

“Sure, Keep dreaming. As if Daichi would ever let you, you’re our best.” Kuroo laughed, _ how was a journal going to help? _

 

\---- 

 

Oikawa was walking to work when he noticed Tsukishima come out of a taxi in a loose shirt and slightly baggy pants, holding a bag with the tight purple suit from Saturday. Once beside Tsukishima, Oikawa smirked up at him earning an eye roll from the blond. “What? I wasn’t going to come to work in that ridiculous suit.”

 

“Two-day walk of shame outfit. Elegant.” They entered their building and walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor where their office was.

 

“Ugh. It's not- I'll tell you and Tendou about it later. But you’re one to talk. One of the bridesmaids texted me saying you left before the party was over. Did you meet someone?” 

 

“Come on. No.”

 

“Right, what a ridiculous question.” Tsukishima said sarcastically. They opened the glass door to the office. 

 

“Morning, Kyoutani” Oikawa greeted the receptionist cheerfully. He received a curt nod in response. “You haven’t seen my journal anywhere have you?”

 

“No.” Kyoutani responded not looking up from his computer screen.

 

“Did you get the catalogues for Ushijima?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll just get them from production.” Oikawa sighed and started walking to his room. 

 

“Attaboy! Show him who’s boss!” Tsukishima fake cheered

 

“You know I’m not his boss”

 

“But you’re the Boss’s assistant. What’s the good of your job if you can’t abuse the power?” He purred.

 

“Tsukishima, go to accounting.”

 

“Now you’re bossy.” Tsukishima said with a roll of his eyes, but a small smirk on his lips and walked to his department. 

 

Once in his room Oikawa started looking around, trying to find his journal.  _ Where the hell did it go? _

  
  


Well, it’s currently in Sawamura Daichi’s office. The head of the  _ New York journal. _

 

“Come on Daichi. It’s a great idea for the front page!”

 

“How many times have I heard this from you, Iwaizumi? People want something fun, upbeat, something they can feel a connection with.”

 

“Alright, and this one is.”

 

Daichi looked unimpressed. 

 

“Look, this man has been to seven weddings this year! It’s only april.”

 

Daichi sat up straight in his chair now.  _ That got his attention _ . 

 

“He was in two on saturday. And not just as a guest, he seems to always be the Bridesmaid/groomsmen or even the man of honor. If all the plans and meetings in the journal are anything to go by.”

 

Daichi tapped his fingers on his desk, he was thinking about it.

 

“Come on, Daichi. I’m dying in commitments. If I write another sentence on babies breath I’m going to slit my throat.” 

 

“Charming”

 

“This is a real story. This is what I want to do!”

 

“You're writing commitments. That's what you're good at. It's also what I  _ need _ you to do.” Daichi sighed. Leaning back in his chair.

 

“If you don't give me feature articles. I'm quitting.” 

 

Daichi raised one eyebrow. “I'm giving you one chance. If I don't like it you're staying in commitments forever with a smile stapled on your face.” 

 

Iwaizumi grinned “Deal!” 

  
  


\-- back at Ushijima’s office --

 

Oikawa was discussing which photos to use for Ushijima’s catalogue with Tsukishima and a tall, slender red headed man, Tendou Satori.

 

“You think Ushijima will like the photos i picked out?” Tendou asked fiddling with his fingers nervously.

 

“I'm sure he will Tendou” Oikawa reassured him placing a hand on his back. “You know him better than anyone.”

 

“I think these photos will cause your ‘Toshi’ to take you into his office and make sweet love to you.” Tsukishima purred. Bumping Tendou’s shoulder, causing the man to go as red as his hair.

“Kei!” He whined. Only making the blond laugh. 

 

“Sorry, Satori. I just- I don't see why you don't just make a move and tell Ushijima that you have feelings for him.” Tsukishima cares about his friends. Even if he doesn't show it much. They understood. “You know how thick headed the guy is. He doesn't even realise his own feelings at times unless someone points it out to him. Heck, Tendou, remember you told me you had to explain to him that his eyes weren't ‘just leaking’ and that he was actually devastated when he found out that you wanted to stop playing volleyball during your last year of high school?” 

 

Tendou chuckled at the memory “Yeah. I’ve been by his side since we were 4 years old. I can almost always tell what he's feeling or thinking, but I can't tell if he feels the same way. If he doesn't and I confess, that will just cause a barrier between us. I've seen him reject confessions in the past and he avoided each of them like the plague. I’m not sure if I can handle that.” 

 

Before Oikawa or Tsukishima could say something in response, a delivery man entered the building. “Flowers for Oikawa Tooru!”

 

Tsukishima and Tendou stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“What happened to ‘not meeting anyone’ at the wedding??” Tsukishima laughed “I spent two days with a guy, and you get flowers” 

 

“I don't think it's anyone from the wedding. I never told anyone there where I worked. And we are still going to talk about that, right” he received a nod. “There's no note” 

 

“Do you think it's Ushijima?” Tendou asked. They looked at him incredulously. “Well, he was adamant on getting you in this job, remember? And you did have a crush on him for a while.”

 

Oikawa laughed “Yeah, a crush that lasted two hours, until I actually got to talk to him and that shattered my image. Secondly, I've been working here for two years now. Why would he suddenly start sending me flowers?”

 

They all stopped to think.  _ Who would send Oikawa flowers at work? _

“Well, looks like you've got a secret admirer, Tooru!” Tendou said with a wink. 

 

“Kyoutani can you put these flowers on my desk please?” Kyoutani nodded and got up from his desk and took the flowers. 

 

“I think mad dog is nervous. He's more docile, normally he'd ignore Oikawa or tell him to do it himself.” Tendou remarked. 

 

“I'm not surprised, he is getting married soon. Heck it's his engagement party tonight, remember?” Tsukishima replied watching Kyoutani walk away. “He wants everything to be perfect for Yahaba.” Oikawa and Tendou gave Tsukishima a mischievous smile. “What? I’m just stating the facts.”

 

“I can hear you, you know!” Kyoutani grumbled loudly. 

 

_ Whoops _

 

Tendou perked up and looked towards the stairwell “Haruki!!” He yelled, he kneeled on the floor and a white great pyrenees entered and jumped into Tendou's outstretched arms licking his face, tail wagging happily. Oikawa and Tsukishima joined Tendou, crouching down to pet Haruki. Ushijima came up the stairs shortly after and walked towards the group.

 

“Haruki. Don't slobber on them.” Haruki immediately stopped licking Tendou, walked to Ushijima’s side and sat obediently. Tail still wagging happily behind him.

 

“It’s alright, Wakatoshi. It's just Haruki saying hello and showing his love.” Tendou said walking to stand in front of Ushijima and ruffling Haruki’s head “Ain't that right Haruki?” Earning a happy bark in response.

 

“Oh, my apologies then.” 

 

“Oh! No, no! Don't worry about it, Toshi. How was the hike?”

 

Ushijima gave Tendou a small smile. “It was very refreshing. I think we could use the area for our next project.” He then looked at Oikawa. “May I speak with you in private Oikawa?”

 

“Sure.” Oikawa gave Tsukishima and Tendou a small smile and followed Ushijima to his office. 

 

“You look worried Oikawa. You can relax, you're not in trouble. I just merely wanted to know if you received what I sent you? I know it isn't very professional but-”

 

“Oh! Umm yeah, I did! It was fine. I don't mind. I was just surprised when I received it though. But it's alright, thanks.” Oikawa interrupted.  _ What the fuck? Ushijima really did get me flowers?? Is he sick? Is he dying?? _

 

“Ok, thank you. You may go know.” Ushijima just went to sit at his desk.  _ Oh, so he really just wanted to know that. Ok. _ “Oh, wait Oikawa. Would you know if Tendou is going to Kyoutani’s engagement party tonight? I forgot to ask him earlier.”

 

“Yeah, Tendou is going to be there tonight.” Oikawa smiled and walked back to his office. Finding Tsukishima and Tendou in there already, talking. “I hope you've finished sorting the catalogue out and that's why you're both lounging in my room.”

 

“Oh, but of course! How could you ever think otherwise.” Tsukishima asked placing a hand on his hip and the other on his chest, pretending to be offended. Tendou just laughed at Tsukishima’s actions  “Let me guess, Ushijima asked if I was going to the party tonight? He told me he wouldn't go unless I went with him, but I forgot to tell him my answer.” 

 

“Yeah, he did. I told him you were going.” Oikawa withheld the part where he found out Ushijima was the one who’d sent the flowers. He couldn't bring himself to tell Tendou that. 

 

“Oikawa, did you put this protein bar on my desk?” Ushijima's asked from his office. Tendou stuck his head out of Oikawa’s and shouted back “I did! I figured you might've been hungry but wouldn't want something big.” “Thank you so much Tendou, that was very nice of you.”

 

Tendou walked back to Oikawa and Tsukishima with a love struck look upon his face. Tsukishima broke his trance by lightly slapping his arm.

 

“Well since we’re all here, Tsukishima didn't you say you were going to tell us about your two-night stand?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Calm your tits.” Tsukishima sat down on the couch in Oikawa’s office, the other two sat down on either side of him. “Well, first off, he's not a two night stand. The first night we just talked. He’s not what I expected, he's actually quite the gentleman, he let me stay the night since it was late and he was worried about me driving while tired. The second night we, uh, made out… There might've been some heavy petting but nothing explicit. We're actually going to go on a few dates. See if we really want this.”  _ If Kuroo really wants him. _

 

“When's your next date with bed head?” Oikawa asked. Tsukishima tried to look neutral, though the blush creeping up his neck gave him away “Tonight, actually. I invited him to Kyoutani’s engagement party last night and he agreed. His name is Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.”

 

Tendou squealed happily and hugged Tsukishima, who grunted and tried to pry him off. Oikawa joined the hug and Tsukishima gave up. “AHHH!! That's great Tsukishima! I'm so happy for you!” Oikawa said letting go of his hug. Tendou hugged him a few seconds longer before letting go too. “I’m surprised you're actually going to date a guy you technically just met. He must be pretty special.” Tendou sighed.

 

Tsukishima blushed, pushed his glasses up his nose and mumbled “He is”

 

“Well this calls for a celebration! Let's drink as much as we can tonight!” Tendou cheered jumping up from the couch. “See you guys tonight! I have to get back to work” Tendou skipped out of Oikawa's office and to his department.

 

“Now that Tendou's gone I want to get this out before I scream due to how weird this situation is.” Tsukishima gave his a confused look before motioning him to carry on. “Ushijima is the one who gave me the flowers.” Oikawa whispered not wanted any chance for Tendou to overhear even if he was a couple of rooms away. 

 

“Shit, really? You're sure it's him?” Tsukishima whispered too. 

 

“He called me in asking ‘if I received the thing he sent me and if I was alright with it, even if what he sent wasn’t ‘professional’. What else could he be talking about than gifting flowers to a colleague with no reason??” 

 

“Hmmm. You have a point. But I still don't think it's Ushijima. Even if it is don't tell Tendou. It’d kill him.”

 

“Of course, why do you think I'm only telling you and whispering?” He chuckled realizing that if anyone entered his room they would think they were crazy.

 

“Alright. Well I have to get back to work. See you tonight.” Tsukishima left. Oikawa sat at his desk and started on work. A couple of hours passed he was going through some emails when he got a notification saying his sister emailed. He hadn't heard from her in 5 years. Not after he came out, she didn't accept it. Called him disgusting. Shortly after she moved to Japan. If she treated him like a stranger before, she now treated him as if he never existed. So why contact him now? 

 

Oikawa’s curiosity got the better of him and opened the email. The email didn't have a subject head, nor a greeting. All it said was:

 

“I’m arriving at 6pm at xxxx airport. Pick me up. I'm staying at your place.”

 

Oikawa sighed. And slunk down in his chair. He never understood why his sister hated him. Their Mum died giving birth to her, it wrecked their father but he needed to still work to provide for them so Oikawa spent every moment he could with her, taking care of her. They were happy, until she turned 10 years old and then everything changed. She would yell at him, hit him if he didn't follow what she had asked. Treating him more like a maid, slave even, than a brother. Their father never found out as the times when he was able to go home early and spent time with them, she acted like an angel. Taking on the role of the perfect sister, but only when the father was looking. Yet Oikawa couldn't bring himself to hate her. She was his only sister. He had served her hand and foot, loved her unconditionally. He still has hope that one day she would recognize him as her brother and treat him as such.

 

He looked at the time on his computer, 3:15pm. He had two hours and 45 minutes before she arrived.  _ The airport’s only 40 minutes away… I can probably finish the rest of my work by five. She arrives at 6, party’s at 9, so I can drop her off and get changed before heading to the party. Yeah, it works _ . He sat back up and got back to work. He breathed in deeply and let out a big exhale trying to mentally prepare himself.

 

_ My sister is coming to visit me. _

  
  



	3. The Bitch is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update I soon as I could but I had midterms and helped my mum pack for her trip to Ireland.   
> Hope this chapter is ok, I rewrote it a couple of times cause the flow needed work.   
> hope it's ok now though :)

Five o’clock rolled around and everyone was leaving to get ready for Kyoutani’s engagement party. 

“You better come to the engagement party tonight.” Kyoutani reminded everyone as they were leaving. Glaring as he did so. But they all knew he was excited. Some people were still shocked that someone was able to ‘ _ tame the mad dog’.  _ “Thanks Oikawa, for arranging everything.” He said as Oikawa and Tsukishima were about to leave. Oikawa smiled back at him, telling him he was glad to help. They were friends after all. Kyoutani gave him a small smile and went back to packing up. 

 

On the way to the parking lot Tsukishima asked Oikawa if he wanted to get ready with him, so that he could also meet kuroo before the party as he was picking him up. “Ooh! I'd love to but… You know I still can't believe this is happening, my sister is coming to visit and I have to pick her up.” 

 

“Shit. You're kidding right?” Tsukishima knew that Oikawa’s sister was a bitch. He had met her a couple times when they were in university, she acted like she loved Oikawa and though Tsukishima didn't call her out on her bullshit, he knew she was just acting. “If only there was a service that could do that for you. You know? With yellow cars or shiny black Sedans?” 

 

Oikawa chuckled. “I - I want to pick her up. She’s my baby sister. Plus, I think she needs my help.”

 

Tsukishima groaned. They stopped in front of Oikawa’s car as Tsukishima’s was further in the car park. “Alright, see you. Would definitely not want to be you.” He waved goodbye giving Oikawa a sympathetic smile and continued down the car park to find his car. Oikawa got in his and headed to the airport.  _ Shit. This is really happening. _

 

Oikawa was at the airport, it was ten minutes past five she should be coming out soon. And as if on cue she did. She looked just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer, reaching down to the middle of her back the ends curling over each other. She was slim and wore little makeup but still looked stunning. Had Oikawa been a girl he’d be just as beautiful, if not more beautiful. What surprised Oikawa was that she was only holding a medium sized handbag and was looking at him with a big smile on her face. 

 

“Onii-San!” She greeting, opening her arms to hug Oikawa. He accepted it and hugged her back. “It's so good to see you!”

 

“It's good to see you too! Since when did you travel lightly?” He joked. She just smiled back at him and looked behind her. “Oh, you know I always meet the nicest people.” There was a good looking man with a trolley that had 5 suitcases piled on top of each other. 3 he recognized as his sister’s”

 

Oikawa snorted throwing an arm around his sister’s shoulders. Missing the way her smile twitched at the action. “Let's go, then.” 

 

The drive to Oikawa’s apartment was quiet. He tried to engage her in conversation asking how things were back in Japan but she never replied. Her eyes were attached to her phone. Only answering some questions with humms. 

 

Once at his apartment she put her phone away and congratulated him on getting such a fancy apartment. “It's so cute, I love it.” Oikawa went to the guest bedroom putting her suitcases away, when she just walked towards the living room upon entering. 

 

She dropped onto the couch and stretched out. “Five years away is a long time. Mum was my age, right? When she got married.” She asked while picking up their parents wedding photo that Oikawa had on his coffee table. Oikawa hummed in agreement. “It was a perfect wedding. The boat house, the big band. The ceremony at sunset.” He sighed and his sister laughed “except for the wedding kimono. It's so old fashioned.” “Well not at that time it wasn't. I think it's perfect.” 

 

“Well they do look like they love each other.” She looked at the photo for another minute before her eyes noticed the scissors and cut up newspapers. “What's this? Did you really just cut out the wedding articles?” 

 

Oikawa scrambled over to her after putting away her stuff in the guest bedroom and ran over to the couch snatching the newspapers out of her hand. “I was going to recycle them.”  _ Nice, like that's believable. _

 

“Oh excuse me, into what? Wallpaper?”  

 

Oikawa sighed and flopped onto the couch next to her. “There's just this one writer, Iwaizumi Hatoshi. He writes the best ones. I only keep his. Just, the way he writes them, the proposals, the engage-” Oikawa stopped talking once he realized she was back on her phone chatting to someone on one of her many social medias. He sighed “Nevermind. This isn't really your thing. How long are you staying for?” 

 

She didn't look up from her phone “umm maybe a week maybe two. The Paris fall fashion week ended in March so I don't have work any time soon.” Oikawa’s sister is a model. She does both photoshoot and runway gigs.

 

“Oh speaking of work. I have a party tonight for a friend/colleague. Wanna come with?”

 

“I'm actually going to have drinks with some friends from Milan.” 

 

“So let me get this straight. You’d rather hang out with gorgeous Italian models than go to my friend’s party?” He didn't get a reply as she was on her phone typing away. “All right, I'll just text you the venue in case you change your mind.”  Oikawa went to get showered and changed and left for the party. His sister was already gone by the time he finished his shower.

 

He arrived at the venue and walked towards Ushijima and Tendou as they were near the entrance. They were talking with kyoutani. Kyoutani was thanking them for coming and for the engagement gift. When Tsukishima reached them he over heard Ushijima ask Tendou. “Is Yahaba going to believe I was the one who gave him the gift? since you were the one who got it on my behalf.” Tendou just laughed and said “I got champagne, the expensive kind and wrapped it like a car ran over it. So yes he will know it came from you. We all know you can't wrap presents.” Tendou then spotted Oikawa behind them and hugged him. Missing the way Ushijima smiled at the redhead. “Hey! You're here!” 

 

“I’m going to the bar to get some drinks. Do any of you want anything?” Ushijima asked looking between Oikawa and Tendou. Tendou just shook his head saying he was good. And so did Oikawa. As he had picked up a rum and coke on his way in. Ushijima nodded and headed to the bar. 

 

“He asks you for a drink, you say ‘margarita’. If you have a drink in hand, down it and get a drink with him. Then you flirt a little, but since this is Ushijima we’re talking about it would just go over his head so you just tell him how you feel. Haven't we gone over this?” a voiced said from behind them, they turned to see Tsukishima with Kuroo standing next to him, his arm slung around tsukishima’s waist. Kuroo grinned at the two and held his hand out to them. “Kuroo Tetsurou. You guys must be Oikawa and Tendou. Tsuki’s told me about you two.” Tsukishima elbowed Kuroo’s side at the nickname. “I'm going to get a drink. What’d you like Tsuki?”

 

“Bailey’s please, thanks.” 

 

“You got it!” Kuroo left Tsukishima’s side to get their drinks. Oikawa was about to tease Tsukishima over the nickname Kuroo had given him when he noticed his sister entering the bar and walking towards Ushijima. He excused himself and tried to reach his sister before she could talk to Ushijima knowing full well that she would try to hit on his boss. But unfortunately she already reached him by the time he got to her.

 

“Hey brother!” She greeted louder than necessary, her voice overly sweet. “Who’s this guy? Aren’t you gonna introduce me?” She looked Ushijima up and down like he was a piece of meat.

 

“Ushijima, this is my sister, Mei. Mei, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Why didn't you tell me you've changed your mind? I thought you were with your friends?”

 

“Oh, plan’s changed so I decided to come down and surprise you.” She noticed Ushijima turning to leave and grabbed onto his arm stopping him “So what does my brother do? Does he do his job well?” 

 

“Oikawa is my assistant. He does almost everything for me, he’s very good. In fact, he did not mind that I left my laundry slip on his desk this morning.”

 

“Your laundry?” Oikawa asked. He had to make sure he heard him right.

 

“I did not want to bother Tendou as he is normally the one who does my laundry when he stays over, which is almost everyday, but I felt bad and wanted to give him a break for once.” 

 

_ OH THANK GOD! Ushijima didn't give me flowers!! Then… Who did? _

 

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” Mei’s eye twitched “Ummm. This ‘Tendou’, he’s-??”

 

“He’s Ushijima’s best friend. They've known each other since they were four.” As if on cue Tendou came over hugging Ushijima from behind. “Toshi!! I want a drink, care to join me?” Ushijima turned to face Tendou, he still had a bit of his beer left but followed Tendou to the bar. Oikawa looked over to Mei who seemed to be glaring daggers at Tendou.

 

“Mei, if your planning on trying anything with my boss. Please stop. I work with him, I know him. You won't get anything out of it. He’s concentrated on his work and-”

 

“Please, ‘ _ brother’. _ What I do or don't do, doesn't concern you.” She walked past Oikawa, her shoulder bumping harshly against him.

 

He was about to follow after her when a familiar face stepped in front of him. 

 

“Hey Oikawa! How are you? Did you get the flowers?” Oikawa, who was trying to walk around Iwaizumi, halted at his words. “Were they too much?”

 

“They’re from you?”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“You gave me the flowers. The marriage-hater gave me-. That’s great.”  _ What is luck? Why'd it have to be him? _ Oikawa was now wishing that it  **had** been Ushijima who'd given him flowers. “Could you excuse me, I actually have something that I-” 

 

“Oh, hang on! I wanted to give you something.” Iwaizumi reached into his shoulder bag and took out the teal journal. “Here you are.”

 

“My journal! Thank you!” Oikawa took his journal back. Clutching it against his chest.

 

“Yeah, you left it in the taxi. It was either I meet you at the engagement party tonight or the waxing appointment next Thursday.” 

 

Oikawa looked down at his journal and back at Iwaizumi, looking offended. “You read my journal?”

 

“Yeah… Actually no, not really. Kind of hard with your tiny handwriting. You do know that they have notes and reminder apps on smart phones that take care of things for you, right?”

 

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

 

“Have a drink with me.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa expectantly. 

Oikawa sighed looking at the ground, shaking his head lightly. He looked back up at Iwaizumi “Thank you again for bringing me my journal. That was very nice of-”

 

“It's a drink. Not a week in Hawaii.” Iwaizumi laughed and saw the hesitation in Oikawa’s eyes. “Come on, it'll take the edge off. One drink.” 

 

“Sorry. I’m not going to be much…. fun tonight.” 

 

“Oh. Yeah, no. That's fine. I got it. So uh… I’ll see you around. Thursday, maybe. Maybe not. Actually why do you have a waxing appointment?” He was greeted with a glare from Oikawa. “Ok, none of my business. Got it.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small wave and left.

 

Tsukishima walked over and stood beside Oikawa watching Iwaizumi leave. “What was that all about? Wasn’t that the man that was with Kuroo at the wedding?”

 

“Oh.. Yeah, he is. His name’s Iwaizumi” Oikawa turned to face Tsukishima and noticed the bed head wasn’t in sight. “Where is Kuroo?” 

 

“Bathroom. I challenged him to a couple of shots and he stopped at around shot 10.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, he had already learned during their University days not to challenge Tsukishima to a drinking match. “So Iwaizumi must have really made an impression since you left to go talk to him.” 

 

“No, that wasn’t why I left.”  _ Shit. _ How could he forget? “My sister was here. And I think she was trying to hit on Ushijima.”  

 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure whether to be shocked or disgusted by the news. “Well, where are they now?” 

 

“I don’t know. I was going to stop Mei from going after Ushijima, but then Iwaizumi showed up. Gave me my journal back and then I got distracted and I lost sight of them.” Oikawa started looking around, trying to see if he could spot them. He saw Tendou’s red hair on the other side at the second bar. He told Tsukishima he was going to Tendou, the blond nodded saying he’ll check on Kuroo and probably join them later. Oikawa was able to reach Tendou but was shocked to find that he was alone, nursing a glass of whiskey (An odd drink as tendou was known for drinking fruity cocktails). Ushijima and Mei were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey, Tendou. Where’s Ushijima and my sister?” Oikawa noticed Tendou flinch at the mention of Ushijima. Which never happened before. Only then did he notice the sad look on Tendou’s face. He sat down on the stool next to him. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

Tendou took a big gulp of whiskey before turning to Oikawa. “Your sister took him to a club.” Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “SHE WHAT?!? Why did he follow her? Ushijima hates clubs!” Tendou looked down at his drink. His voice going softer that Oikawa almost didn’t hear him over the music in the bar. “I uh- I told him to go.” 

 

“What? Why would you-”

 

“Your sister pulled me aside when we went to the bar. She told me that she could tell I liked Ushijima,” Oikawa’s heart clenched when Tendou’s voice broke saying Ushijima’s name. “That he probably already knows and is too kind to reject me so pretends to be oblivious. She said that I would never be able to make Toshi happy or give him what he needs. That he needs a woman to make him happy.”

 

“THAT BITCH!” 

 

Tendou and oikawa turned to see Tsukishima behind them propping up an ill-looking Kuroo. He ordered three bottles of water and sat Kuroo down on a table near the bar and motioned them to join him. Tendou ordered another glass of whiskey before joining them. “I couldn’t help but overhear Tendou relaying what Mei said. I can’t believe you let her get to you. Who is she to know what Ushijima needs or likes? She just met him.” He shook his head, handing Kuroo a bottle of water to drink.

 

Tendou sighed “I let him go because he didn't look like he needed my help. You know how he immediately shuts down confessions or dates? Well he didn't with her. When she asked Toshi to dance with her. He just said ‘I’m not the best dancer but I'll try.’” Tendou looked up at Tsukishima and Oikawa. “He’s never accepted an invitation to dance! Not even when I ask. I always have to drag him.” Tears started to pool in Tendou’s eyes but they didn't fall. “I think he might like her. If he does, who am I to stand in his way?”

 

Oikawa placed a comforting hand on Tendou’s shoulder. Not sure what to say. 

 

Tsukishima sighed, rubbed his temples and looked at Tendou. “You admitted before that you don’t know much about Ushijima when it comes to love. Whether he’s straight, gay or bi. I think you should tell him how you feel before you give him up. Only then will you know if you have a chance or not.”

Tendou shook his head, downed the rest of the whiskey then stood up. “I- I’m going home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Tsukishima sighed saying he was going too, so he could take care of Kuroo. Oikawa gave him a small smile, a nod and got up to leave too. 

 

He needs to talk with his sister. 


	4. It's Just two weeks, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two weeks. Tendou was going to be gone for just two weeks. Nothing too bad can happen then, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Finals week is here and I was busy with studying and presentations, I finally had some free time and so here is chapter 4 (I didn't really know what to title it)

Oikawa entered his apartment. It was dark and empty.

 

_Of course, Mei’s not here._

 

He sighed and dressed for bed. It was already 2:50 am. He tucked himself in but couldn’t seem to sleep. He tossed and turned till he had enough he jumped out of bed and exercised, cleaned anything to take his mind off of the events of the night. It was now 4:50 am… _Shit. I need to be at work in 4 hours. I should try to get at least 2-3 hours of sleep and then go to work._

_Why isn’t Mei back?_

 

At work Oikawa was amazed that he was able to function at all with the 2 hours of sleep he got. It was 2pm. He finished with most of his work, for now, and remembered that he got his journal back. He took out his journal and looked through it. He became more appalled with each page he turned. _WHAT THE F-_

 

Somewhere near Sawamura’s Office, Kuroo and Iwaizumi were walking down the street heading back to their office after visiting a coffee shop.  

 

“I’m sure he’s gonna call me.” Iwaizumi said confidently as he took a sip of his coffee. Kuroo gave him a sideways glance and a smirk.

 

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”

 

“I have a way with people trust me!”

 

  ____

 

Oikawa wished that what he was looking at wasn’t real. Yet here he was flipping through his journal and on every other page was the name and number of Iwaizumi Hajime. He let out a frustrated groan and picked up his phone, dialing the number written down on the pages of his journal.

 

Iwaizumi’s phone rang. He picked it up and there on his screen was Oikawa’s name (He might have already saved his number when he saw it written on the journal.) He let out a triumphant whoop causing kuroo to look at him with wide eyes.

 

“No.” Kuroo said in disbelief.

 

Iwaizumi just laughed and answered the call with a joyous “Hello!”

 

“You ripped a week out of my planner, are you insane?! Oh wait.. You are!”

 

 _Wow! Oikawa’s right to the point._ He chuckled. “Think of it as an experiment. See how you do without every second of your life mapped out.” That made Kuroo stifle a laugh and almost choke on his coffee. He would have patted his back if his hands weren’t full. “By the way, your life is insane. What do you do besides work and help people get married?”

 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Oikawa shot back.

 

“How do you afford all that? I mean the suits, or the dresses, the air fares, wine of the month clubs?”  

 

“Hey! People love those gifts.”

 

“Wow that is terribly sad. I’m sorry about that.” They had already reached their Office and had it not been for Kuroo patting him on the shoulder he probably would’ve passed by it as he was too distracted. Iwaizumi motioned for Kuroo to go on ahead.

 

“Well I want to make it up to you. So how about a new date book or... maybe just a date?”  He heard a scoff on the other end of the phone.

 

“Yeah, sure! Let me just pencil you in except… Hey!” Oikawa said with fake excitement. Which died immediately “You already did. Every saturday for the rest of the year.” He heard Oikawa sigh. “Can you please, PLEASE find someone else to be creepy with?”  

 

Iwaizumi was grinning like a loon by now. “Nope.” he cleared his throat trying to stop himself from smiling too much. “Tell you what, anytime you wanna hang out with someone that doesn’t need you to do a fitting or cake tasting, you just give me a call.”

 

“Yeah, ok.” Iwaizumi could practically hear the eye roll from the otherside before the phone beeped indicating that Oikawa hung up. Bringing back the smile. He flipped his phone in the air, caught it and stuffed it back in his pocket. Entering his office building with a skip in his step.

__________

 

Oikawa ran his hands through his hair letting out a frustrated exhale. _What is wrong with my life?_

 

“Umm, Tooru? Are you alright?”

 

Tendou’s voice shocked him causing him to jump a bit and hit his knee against his desk. A pained grunt escaped his lips. He hunched over to grab his knee and rub the pain away.

 

“Mhmm-y-yeah. I’m fine. Just… a bad call.” He looked up from his knee and saw how puffy Tendou’s eyes were. “Shit. Ten-chan.” Tendou closed Oikawa’s office door while Oikawa stood up and hobbled over to his blinds and closed them so they could talk in private. “Why were you crying?”

 

“Oh, it’s from last night, but that's not why I came to you. I'm worried about Toshi. He came home late, I should know cause I went to his apartment this morning and Haruki wasn't fed. He didn't get back till noon and when he did he looked so confused.”

 

“What do you mean he looked confused?”

 

“You know that face Wakatoshi gets when he's trying to work out something he has problems with??”

 

Oikawa stared at Tendou blankly “uhhh… Not really, to be honest, I think you are the only one who can read the subtle changes in his face.”

 

“Oh, well he was disturbed by something so I asked him. He said he doesn't remember what happened to him last night.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wakatoshi said he remembers being at kyoutani and yahaba’s engagement party, that he left with your sister, but he doesn't remember anything after he was in the taxi with your sister. He woke up in a motel. Alone.”

 

Oikawa was trying to make sense of what Tendou was telling him…. _Was Ushijima… Drugged??_

 

“I'm guessing you're thinking he was drugged? I think so too. But would your sister really do that??”

 

Oikawa sighed and rubbed his temples. “I am not the best person to ask about my sister, I don't know her that well, she doesn't like me so she doesn't tell me anything about her. I hope she didn't. Maybe Ushijima just drank too much and blacked out?”

 

Tendou shook his head. “I asked him how much he drank but he said that he just remembered drinking 2 beers at the engagement party before leaving with Mei. That's not a lot, especially for someone his size!”

 

Oikawa nodded slowly, “I haven't seen Mei yet. She didn't come home last night, I'll ask her about it the next time I see her.”

 

He pat Tendou on the back. “Take care of Ushijima, don't let my sister get in the way of you two.”

 

Tendou gave him a small smile, Oikawa could see the sadness in his eyes still. “actually I- umm. I have to go to Japan for two weeks. My father collapsed, he's in the hospital. He's the only family I have left. I already told Wakatoshi about it, he understands.”

 

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Tendou. When do you leave?”

 

“Tomorrow at 1pm. I'm leaving work early tonight so I can pack. I'll see you when I get back.”

 

“Yeah, of course, take care. Hope your father gets better soon.”

 

Tendou gave Oikawa a small smile as he left his office. Oikawa sat for a few more minutes before deciding to ask ushijima about what happened last night. He strode over to Ushijima’s office and knocked on the door a little bit more aggressively than he expected. Ushijima didn't seem to notice the tone behind the knock as he sounded the same when he told him to “come in” Oikawa almost slammed the door open but managed to restrain himself. He entered and closed the door behind him.

 

“Ushijima, we need to talk.”

 

“Oikawa, would you care to take a seat?”

 

“Ummm. No. Or maybe not right now. This is kind of important so would you mind if you could stop working just for a few minutes?”

 

“Ok.” Ushijima said as he pushed aside his paperwork and looked directly at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa took a deep breath. “I don't want you getting close to my sister.” Oikawa saw Ushijima look surprised and was about to say something so he held up his hand to stop him. “It's nothing about you, it's her who I don't trust but I can't really go against her, she’s my sister and I love her. She just gets attached very easily so if you don't think anything is going to happen between you two please let her know before anything bad happens.”

 

“Oh, of course. I don't want to cause any misunderstandings. I only went out with your sister because I wanted to learn how to dance and she seemed like someone who was good at it.”

 

Oikawa laughed. “Ushijima, she wasn't asking you to dance so she could teach you! She was flirting with you!”

 

“Oh.” Ushijima's eyebrows drew close as he took in what he was just told.

 

“Yeah, just try to think about you actions next time… Maybe you need to get some lessons on what it means to flirt and ask someone out romantically.”

 

“Do they have lessons in that field?”

 

Oikawa couldn't help it, he laughed. “Oh my gosh! I mean I guess someone, somewhere, can teach people about those but you can also learn from just watching romantic movies.” Oikawa wiped his eyes where tears of laughter had formed.

 

“Could you send me a list?”

 

 _Wait... Is he being serious right now? Did Ushijima really ask that?_ “Why the interest? You aren't going to ask Mei out, right?”

 

“No. It's- I- umm...”

 

Oikawa couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ushijima was blushing. Blushing and stuttering. Ushijima cleared his throat before speaking again.

 

“I want to ask Tendou out when he gets back from Japan. He's the reason why I accepted Mei’s offer to dance. I wanted to learn how to dance, so I could dance with Tendou properly next time he asks.

 

A soft smile spread across Oikawa’s face. “That's so sweet Ushijima. But I think it's better to actually get dance lessons from professionals and not your colleague’s sister when they're here to visit. Yeah?”

 

Ushijima nodded. “I'll make sure I clear up any misunderstandings.”

 

Oikawa nods. He wants to ask Ushijima about what happened to him after he left with Mei but since Ushijima didn't ask or say anything about it he figured it wasn't really his place to ask. He thanked Ushijima on his way out.

 

Oikawa texted Tendou saying that, if he wanted, he and Tsukishima could help him pack and sleepover. He got an “AWWW!! I’d love that, THANK YOU!! I leave the office at 4:30” in reply. He smiled at his phone and walked to Tsukishima’s office, he saw the blond talking on the phone and from the small smile he had on his face Oikawa knew it wasn’t a business call.

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Tsuki.”

 

He didn’t think Tsukishima could sit any straighter but he was proven wrong when he did. Tsukishima cleared his throat and said to his caller. “Thank you so much for calling, I’ll make sure to relay your message to customer service.”

 

Oikawa stifled a laugh, he knew who Tsukishima was really talking to. “You and I both know that was not a customer. You always direct wrong calls to the correct department. Immediately.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched. “Yeah, well, I tried.” he sighed. “What brings you here? Did you finish your work already?”

 

“Not really, I still have some stuff to do but they aren’t needed anytime soon. I came over to tell you that we’re going to Tendou’s house to help him pack and sleepover.”

 

“‘Sleepover’? You make it sound as if we’re 13” he laughed “Are we leaving with him or meeting him at his house?”

 

“Well if you’re finished with work by 4:30 then we can head there with him.”

 

“I most likely will be. Is Tendou ok? I saw him earlier and his eyes were puffy.”

 

“Yeah, it was from last night. He says he’s ok just worried about Ushijima and now his father.”

 

“He doesn't deserve any of this.” Tsukishima sighed. He sent an email to a colleague before turning fully to Oikawa. “Ok, I am officially free for… The whole week actually.” Tsukishima said as he packed up his stuff.

 

“What? What do you mean you're finished for the week??”

 

“Tim made a mistake a year ago and I saved his ass. He said he owed me one and this is him repaying me.”

 

“Is that even allowed?”

 

“Probably not. But Ushijima doesn't have to know. Anyway, I already started them, all he has to do is complete them.” He said as he was leaving. Oikawa shook his head and followed after Tsukishima.

 

That evening they helped Tendou pack, had dinner and watched a movie. As the credits were rolling and Tsukishima and Oikawa were talking about the movie, well Tsukishima was pointing out the flaws, Tendou asked a question that silenced them immediately: “Should I give up my love for Wakatoshi?”

 

Tsukishima turned the tv off, Oikawa wasn't sure if they heard correctly. “What?”

 

Tendou sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “Should I give up on Wakatoshi? I mean, do I even really have a chance with him?? Even if he was gay WHY would he like ME? I'm not beautiful, I'm tall and lanky,--no, Tsukishima your just the right amount, heck you look like a model.-- I- *sigh* in middle school and high school, and I'm pretty sure still now, people called me a monster. Ushijima deserves to be with someone beautiful, someone he can introduce to people without them giving him weird looks. Someone who isn't as hyper or weird.”

 

Oikawa wanted to tell Tendou about what Ushijima told him today but Tendou probably wouldn't believe him, it is best if Ushijima told Tendou that himself. So he didn't say anything. Tsukishima was as blunt as ever, “Tendou. If you love him you shouldn't care what they think, if he loves you he won't care what other people think because he will only care about you.”

 

“Sorry, it's just my father is pushing me to attend an omiai while I'm there to take care of him and I'm just so confused right now.”

 

“You're a grown man Tendou, you can turn it down.”

 

“I know, thank you.”

 

They enjoyed the rest of the night talking about other things, laughing, until they lost track of time and passed out at some point. Tsukishima and Oikawa left in the morning,Tendou woke up to send them off.

 

Two weeks. Tendou was going to be gone for just two weeks. _Nothing too bad can happen then, right?_

 

The first week was smooth. It was just a regular week, Oikawa would work, hang out with Tsukishima and played some volleyball with Ushijima and Tsukishima. Mei didn't come back to his house, well she did, when he slept over at Tendou’s house, to collect her things but she didn't come back since. He would get the occasional calls from Iwaizumi, which weren't as annoying as he expected them to be, he still wouldn't meet up with Iwaizumi, he hasn't forgiven him yet. Oikawa would talk to Tendou every other night, on the third day of the second week Tendou said there were some complications with his father's health and he had to extend his stay. Tendou must have told Ushijima because the next day Ushijima wasn't acting his usual self, he may be hard to read but when Ushijima is upset and it concerns Tendou, it shows.

 

He didn't want to ask Ushijima about it until he calmed down a bit, he planned to try to cheer Ushijima up on the day Tendou was supposed to arrive but Tsukishima beat him to it. He had told Ushijima to “snap out of it, that it was just another week. It would pass by fast if you concentrate on your work and make yourself busy while waiting.” Apparently Tsukishima found a dance class for Ushijima to attend, Ushijima left work early that day with a hint of a smile on his face.

 

A week had passed, Ushijima was excited as Tendou was arriving that night and he had set up a dinner “date” for him. Oikawa was at the venue early to make sure everything was prepared for Tendou and Ushijima, Ushijima wanted the whole restaurant to them so that they could enjoy each other's company, make Tendou’s favourite dessert and so he could dance with Tendou for the first time. After making sure everything was set Oikawa went to pick up Tendou, as Ushijima was getting ready and making the desert so that he wouldn't have to leave Tendou's side in the evening.

 

Oikawa arrived at the airport and shortly after,Tendou came out. They shared a hug and Oikawa saw that he looked happy but also anxious.

 

“Hey, what's going on? You look so nervous. Shouldn't you be happy that Ushijima is taking you out tonight?” Oikawa asked as he helped walk Tendou to his car.

 

“I am but Toshi didn't tell me much, he just said that we were going out for dinner. Am I underdressed? Am I overdressed?? He never told me the dress code or where we were eating.” He fussed as he loaded his luggage into Oikawa's car. Oikawa laughed. Tendou was wearing a nice fitting dark purple shirt, black slim dress pants and black leather loafers.

 

“Tendou you look great, now get in or we’ll be late.” They entered the car and drove to their destination, Tendou told Oikawa how his father is doing better now, he has a nurse there to look after him and sends him daily updates on how he's doing. He told Oikawa he turned down the omiai but that the girl, Kira, wants him to give her a chance, he didn't tell her he was gay since he was worried she would tell his father. “I think she is pressured a lot by her family, she really wants the omiai to work even when she hasn't met me yet. I feel bad for her but I just can't do it.”

 

Oikawa hummed in understanding. He was glad his father wasn’t one who wanted to uphold the tradition of omiai’s he wanted his children to marry whomever they wanted to.

 

“OH! You can't tell Ushijima about the omiai!”

 

Oikawa glanced quickly at Tendou with wide eyes before putting his attention back on the road. “You didn't tell him you were going to attend an omiai?!?”

 

“Well I was going to turn it down before the actual meeting so I didn't see the point in telling him. But don't tell him. I don't want him to tell me to _‘give it a try’_.”

 

“Why do you think he would he tell you to follow through with an omiai?”

 

“His family is very traditional, if they want him to attend an omiai he will, it's one of the reasons why he did his best to have his own company at a young age. If he could prove he could handle himself they would let him do what he’d like but they are also just waiting for him to mess up so that they can control his life again.”

 

“I- I never knew that.”

 

“It’s not like we talked about marriages or anything like this before.” He chuckled hollowly. But then perked up in his seat. “Sorry about that,” he cleared his throat and put a smile on his face. “Can't greet Toshi with a frown on my face.”

 

Oikawa smiled back at Tendou. They were nearing the restaurant and Tendou was practically jumping in his seat now. “Oh my gosh!! I've always wanted to eat here!! Toshi remembered!”

 

“Do you want me to drop you off at the entrance while I go and park?”

 

“Sure, if you don't mind?”

 

“Of course not” Oikawa laughed as he pulled up at the entrance. Tendou hugged Oikawa and thanked him before hopping out and walked into the restaurant. Oikawa drove into the parking lot and saw a glimpse of a taxi pull up at the restaurant. _Well there's a sign at the entrance saying that it's closed to the public for a private event hopefully they won't stay long._ Oikawa parked and made his way to the restaurant so that he could be there and film Tendou and Ushijima’s first dance, as Ushijima requested. When he rounded the corner he was shocked to see that the taxi was still in front of the restaurant. He walked fast into the restaurant to find Tendou sat at the table looking shocked while Ushijima was standing up looking down at a woman like he was close to killing her. He needed to get that girl out.

 

“Excuse me miss. The restaurant is not open for the public tonight there was a si-” Oikawa’s voice trailed off as he got closer and realised the woman was Mei.

 

“Mei?! What are you doing here? Why are you here? You need to leave!”

 

Mei gave him a sickly sweet smile and grabbed Ushijima’s arm, hugging it against her. Oikawa saw Ushijima’s jaw and fist clench. He did not like that.

 

“Niisan! I'm pregnant and Wakatoshi here is the father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (TT^TT) there will be a little rollercoaster of emotions to come but things will get better! 
> 
> (sorry if it was kind of messy, I'll do better in the next chapters)
> 
> feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! <3 
> 
> __________  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been busy balancing college, my art and fics I'm working on/writing (T^T)
> 
> Here's The Aftermath!!

“What do you mean he’s the father? How do you know that?”

 

Tendou got up from the table and dragged Mei away from Ushijima. His eyes were narrowed and looked as deadly as a sharks. He slammed her against the nearest wall. “The morning after that night, the engagement party, I picked him up at a motel. He had NO recollection of what happened the night before. You drugged him, didn't you?” Tendou seethed. Oikawa was momentarily unsure if he would have to step in to save Tendou from doing anything he might regret.

 

Mei looked scared for a moment but then she huffed and slipped out of Tendou’s hold. “Why would I do something like that? It's not my fault he can't remember what happened that night, maybe he would learn to control his drinks next time.” Oikawa jumped forward and grabbed Tendou who was about to lunge at his sister. Ushijima walked past Mei to get to Tendou, he hugged the red head trying to calm him down rubbing his arms and whispering “I’m sorry” Tendou’s head shot up at that. 

 

“No, you don't get to say that! You did nothing wrong.” 

 

Ushijima sighed, letting Tendou go. “I have to go, I need to figure things out.”

 

Mei was about to follow after Ushijima when he turned around and growled “No! I don't care if you are pregnant and think I’m the father but you are not to go anywhere near me again!” He slammed the restaurant door behind him as he left. 

 

Oikawa sat Tendou, who was glaring at his sister, down before walking up to Mei. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you saying that you're pregnant and that Ushijima is the father?!? How did you even know he was going to be here tonight?”

 

Mei rolled her eyes and fiddled with her hair. “I'm not stupid ‘ _ Niisan _ ’, I did the test here’s the proof.” She fished out the little stick and handed it to Oikawa. He looked back at Tendou before looking at the result, Tendou was looking down at his hands on his lap.  _ She must have already showed them the stick. _ He sighed and looked at the pregnancy test. Sure enough there it was, the little pink plus sign. He glared at Mei. Handing the test back. “Leave. You have no business here, not anymore at least, so leave. But I want to talk to you this Saturday, my place at 2pm. I don't care if you've made plans, you  **will** show up. You got that?” 

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, whatever.” She left and got into her taxi.

 

“You do know she never answered how she knew we were here.” Tendou said, Oikawa turned around and joined him at the table. 

 

“I know, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was stalking Ushijima.” 

 

One of the waiters came out from the kitchen, looking a bit nervous with a bottle of champagne and and extra glass for Oikawa. “Would you gentlemen like some champagne? You look like you need one” He chuckled nervously. 

 

Oikawa let out a short laugh. “Yes please! This night has been… Quite the night.”

 

“I'm not sure if now is the right time but would you like to have the dessert served? I do recall Mr. Ushijima saying that it was this man’s favourite. It might cheer you up a little?” 

 

Tendou looked at Oikawa at that. “What?”

 

Oikawa sighed giving Tendou a sad smile. “Ushijima made your favourite dessert. Chocolate ice cream, with crepe and raspberries. All made by him, well except the raspberries.”

 

Tendou smiled bright but it still had a hint of sadness. “Yes, I would like some please.”

 

“Make that two.” Oikawa told the waiter. He gave an apologetic smile and nodded, heading back to the kitchen to get the desserts.

 

They ate the desserts, Tendou loved it, no one mentioning what was supposed to happen. Instead they talked about how Tendou’s trip was, what happened at work and how Tsukishima spent most of his ‘week off’ with Kuroo, Oikawa suspects. They left the restaurant shortly after and Oikawa drove Tendou back to his house. Tendou said he was “just going to pass out” and Oikawa took that as his que to leave. Sure Tendou probably wasn't going to sleep right then but Oikawa knew that Tendou just needed to be alone right now. So he left. 

 

He went to his apartment and called Tsukishima. He needed to know about what happened in case Ushijima was still in a bad mood tomorrow at work. And he needed to vent and Tsukishima was the best person to talk to when it came to that. Tsukishima was furious when Oikawa told him about how Mei ruined Tendou and Ushijima's night and made Oikawa laugh when he told him how he would have handled the situation. 

 

“Dang! Remind me never to piss you off!” Oikawa laughed. There was a short moment of silence. “You never told me that Ushijima was drugged.” Tsukishima said calmly over the phone.

 

Oikawa sighed. “Well, it wasn't really my place to say. Tendou just told me because I was the first person he talked to after that night. He probably would have told you if you were there too. But then he also had the news about his father and it was just a lot for him to handle that I guess it slipped his mind. Besides we’re not 100% sure if he was drugged.”

 

“Oikawa, I know she’s your sister and you still care for her, even when the bitch doesn't deserve it. But the signs are all there! He left with Mei, woke up in a motel alone and not properly dressed and had no recollection of the events leading to the morning! And how do you know that the baby is his?! She could have slept with other men before or even after Ushijima! ” 

 

“I know. I know. I'm meeting with Mei this Saturday so I can pry the truth out of her.” 

 

“Good. I'll see you soon? It's like 1:30am, we have work in a few hours.”

 

“Oh shit! Yeah, sorry, lost track of time.”

 

Tsukishima laughed. “I'll see you at work.”

  
  


Oikawa couldn't sleep well. He felt restless, as if something worse was going to happen. 

 

_ I hope I'm just overthinking things. _

 

He does that sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... *whispers*Imsorry*whispers*
> 
> going to write the outline for the next chapter (might contain IwaOi, we'll see :3 )
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos <3 
> 
> [ My twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)
> 
> [ My Tumblr (mostly art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ My kofi page ](https://ko-fi.com/A725PU7)


End file.
